When two worlds meet
by Jordan92
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if the gods and wizards where one? Go on an adventure with one girl as she learns about gods and magic and what she means to both worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Please don't be mad with me with putting up a new story when I don't update my others but please don't be mad! I just thought of this and during the PSSA at my school I had some time to write and this came of it and I thought you guys would like it so here it is!**

**i don't own anything!**

Have you ever been so board in class that you don't know what to do? Well that's how we felt at the bringing of the day. We start our story in a 11th grade class room. Most of us have just finished the horrible state mandated test and because we can read or do anything after it we just sit there with nothing to do. You have your sleepers, trying to get in those few hous of sleep, your daydreamers, staring at the wall, your artists, making the next best drawing on the scratch paper no one uses, and then you have your writers, finding some way to get the starting of their new book out of the class room after the test I'd over. We are just going about out merry war untill my best friend , Grover, walks into the room. Grover is a grade above me so ht does not have to take the tests. He walks over to the teacher and talks frantically. I'm straining my ears to hear but all I got is the work "Hippgrist" which I know can't be right because why would anyone be talking about one? I just lay my head down on the desk thinking I'm hearing things because I'm so tried but I never hey that chance. The teacher calls my name and tells me to bring up my test and materials. I don't question this because, hey, I'm gettin out of this joint!

"Go with Grover, he needs to take you somewhere. " said the teacher.

I wait untill we are out of the class room and ask "So, what's up? Who needs me?"

Grover is looking around like someone is going to jump out at him at any moment. I should be used to it but he seems more jumpier then usual.

"Do you have anything important in you locker?" He asks very softly and quickly.

Now this is a very unusual question, even for Grover.

"I have my lunch, my jacket, and my book. Grover what's wrong?" I have never seen him this jumpy before! He is really starting to scare me.

"Ok we have to get them then go. " he starts to run and I struggle to keep up. Grover can't walk well but when he runs, he runs. I hear him saying quietly to himself, "lost one, almost lost another, cane lose her too," over and over. We soon get to my locker and I pull our both of my books( books six and seven in the series), my jacket, my lunch, and my gym bag (I think my might need some extra cloths). Grover is looking at my books and grabs a few notebooks. Next thing I know, my locker is getting slammed shut and Grover is pulling me to the exit. I'm trying to put my stuff into my gym bag and not run into anything at the same time.

"Grover! Where are we going?" I ask as we are now waiting on the sidewall outside the school.

"Think of it as a field trip." He replies. A can pulls up and stops in front of us. Grover opens the door, gets in, and waits for me to. I'm thinking "I have to be crazy if I get into that van." So guess what? I did! I air down and pull out my cell phone. "What are you doing?" Grover almost yells at me.

"Calling my mom to say I'll be late for dinner." My mom is a single parent. Apparently my dad left right after I was born I never saw him. I have an older brother that loved with me and mom untill a few years ago. They needed to go do something as I was stuck with her boyfriend untill she came back and kicked him out. My brother uses to call him "Smelly Gabe" but I only called him Gabe.

"Let me." Grover said taking the phone from me. "Hay Miss J!" This is Grover. The time has come. They are all here and I'm taking her there right now." He lets her talk and answers with "I will. Don't worry she'll be safe Miss J. Bye!" He hands me the phone back and I just look at it.

"What was that all about?" I ask "Grover you've been acting really weird today and I'm starting to worry about you."

"Don't worry." Said the driver. "You'll know soon enough." I look at him for the first time and I think I'm going crazy. He's a little foggy like I'm looking at him without glasses (if I needed them) which I don't understand because we are in a car and people don't turn foggy but what I notice next is even creeper. It looks like he has eyes all over his body! I lay me head back on the headrest and close my eyes with a sign.

"Is every thing ok?" Asks Grover looking deathly scared.

"Nope, just going crazy." I reply. I open my eyes and see that Grover is giving me a looks between "what?" and "please tell me and I'll give you a cookie." "It's nothing" I try to look out the window but Grover grabs my arm and turns me.

"I need to know if you are seeing anything." He says looking me in the eye.

"You will think I'm crazy." I try to warn him but it doesn't work. I sigh. "To me, it looks like the driver is in a fog and has eyeballs all over his body." I explained and try to look away. The can stops and look up this giant hill. "Please tell me we..."

"Yes we do." Grover says and jumps out of the car. He starts running up the hill and I laugh and start walking up the hill behind him. "Come on!" he yells to me.

"Just because you run doesn't mean I can!" I yell back.

"Looks behind you!" He yells back. I do and I see a lady with wings flying after me. I try to run but next thing that I know she has me pinned down to the ground. I hear faintly Grover yelling something but mostly I hear this lady laugh a horrid laugh. I try to throw her off but she is just to strong for me. She leans her head down to bit my head off when she randomly turns to dust. I'm startled but I look up to see what happened and who did I see but my famous brother, Percy Jackson. "Long time, no see bro." I say still laying on the ground. "Has been sis." He says helping me up. He looks at my hands were that lady grabbed me and frowned. "Annabeth will have to clean you up." He said and then pulled me into a hug.

"I've misses seeing you." He whispers in my ear. He leaves the hug and walls with me up the hill. "Nice to see you again Grover." Percy says, giving Grover a hug.

"You too." Said Grover leaving the hug, "Not as eventful as your time though." He says smiling.

"Wow, hold up!" I say making the two boys stop and look at me. "How do you know Grover and what do you mean by 'his time?'"

"Let's get you fixed up and then we will'" but Grover never got to finish. He was interrupted by a girl yelling "Seaweed brain! Come on!" Percy just smiles at this.

"Let's go before she kills all of us." Percy says taking my hand and helping me up the hill.

**hey guys I know you will have questions but let me hopefully answer them with the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey next chapter! Sorry about all the questions but answers are yet to come!**

**as always i own nothing!**

"Annabeth!" Yell Grover when we get to the camp, "I'm back! You have to deal with both of us now!" A girl, I'm guessing Annabeth, runs up to him and almost makes him fall to the ground with her landing on top of her.

"Grover your back!" Annabeth yells while hugging Grover.

"Annabeth," Percy says laughing, "stop your killing him!" Percy pulls her off of Grover and keeps his arms around her waist.

"What?" She asks Percy, "I haven't seen him for two years! I have the right to tackle him!" She laughs and kisses Percy.

"Wow Percy," I say smiling "you finally getting some action?"

Said bro blushes and play punches me in the arm. "Like you haven't had your share of boyfriends."

I laugh at his face. "One, which brother encourages his little sister to date, and two, at school I manage to say that no one there is boyfriend material." Grover pretends to look hurt, like he is going to cry! "You know you were a brother to me!" I say going over to hug him. "Now," I say leaving the hug but still keeping one arm around Grover. "Who wants to tell me what's going on?" I look at them and wait but before they can say anything some half man half bourse guy comes out of what I guess is the camp center.

"Annabeth, Percy, and Grover could you please come in? We have some unexpected guest." Said people start to move towards the camp center and I stay still. He didn't say my name and I would just be in the way, besides this sounded important. I start to walk away when I hear "You coming?" I look around and see the three standing there waiting for me. I smile and run to catch up to them


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! It's me again! I know two chapters in one day! Enjoy!**

**i own nothing!**

We walk in and who do I see but the most famous wizards in the world! I stop and is so shocked that its like I'm frozen. "Are you ok?" Asked Percy. He walks over and rubs my arm trying to find out what's wrong.

"My I introduce," the centrar(I think that's what he is called) begins but he never finishes.

I interrupted with "Harry Potter, Ron Wesley, and Hermionie Granger." Every looks over at me like I grew another head or somthing. "I've read all but the last book in the Harry Pottsr series." The two male wizards look over at Hermionie.

"What does she mean Harry Potter books?" The curly haired wizard asked his friend.

She blushes. "What do you think I was working on all that time?"

"Home work!" Both boys yell at her Harry and Ron looked mad while Hermionie was trying not to laugh.

"Not that you know our names, please grace is with your." Ron said looking around the room.

Grover jumped him with "I'm guessing you already know Chiron. Well this is Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, I'm Grover and this is Percy sister, Ginny Jackson." Grover finishes and seemed proud of himself.

"Wait" Ron said "what was her name?" He points at me.

"Ummm, it's Ginny." I respond. The wizards look at me like I'm a freak!

"Well..." Hermionie starts when Ron interiors with "Are you my sister?"

**Ohhh what's going to happen? Well you will have to wait. I have a lot going on in the next couple of weeks so idk when I will be able to write again but I an alway open for your ideas!**


End file.
